Medical Ninjutsu(Jak)
|image=Rin3.jpg;Rin Sakura.jpg;Sakura Montonic Regeneration.jpg;Montonic Regeneration |kanji=医療忍術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ninjutsu Medical |literal english=Medical Ninjutsu |english tv=Medical Ninjutsu |viz manga=Medical Ninjutsu |game names=Medical Ninjutsu |other names=Medical Ninjutsu |parent jutsu=Medical Ninjutsu |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju, Seishin Hyuga, Kisekiteki Hyuga, Kokuhyou Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Rin, Karin Uzumaki, Kabuto Yakushi, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術 literally meaning Medical Ninja Techniques) simply put are Ninjutsu based techniques which generally involving healing either ones self or someone else. To do this, the practitioner places their hands over the wounded area, and a beam of light will generate and begin healing the target; the beam of light will change colors depending on how much Chakra is being put into it, which will tell everyone how effective it's being. Although t his is the normal method for healing, there have been some, such as Hashirama Senju, who are able to simply look at a group of people and they're all healed immediately, as alluded to by Madara Uchiha when he was speaking with Tsunade Senju. The most advanced known technique for Medical Ninjutsu is known as Montonic Regeneration, created by Tsunade in order to obtain Medical Ninjutsu powers that are at least close to her grandfather, Hashirama. Overview The exact origin of Medical Ninjutsu remains largely unknown to this very day; however, due to it's direct connection to the ancient art of Ninshu practiced by Hagaromo the Sage, many believe that it is the oldest modern Ninjutsu art, and may in fact date back directly to the Sage himself, although it can't be proven or disproven, as nobody alive today has ever met him, and he's no longer alive to confirm or deny it. Techniques General Healing: Medical Ninjutsu, as stated before, is the Ninja Art of Healing, simply put. Simply enough, that's it. By placing ones hand or hands, (two will make it easier to release more energy), above, around, or somewhere near the target, their hand or hands will glow a bright color, and the target will immediately begin to heal. The lighter the color, the more effective it's being due to how much Chakra's being poured into it, and the darker the color, the less effective it's being due to how little Chakra's being poured into it. This can be done on someone else, or ones self. Although there have been many several variations of this over the years, Hashirama Senju and Kisekiteki Hyūga have been the only two practitioners of this Jutsu in history who don't need to lift so much as a finger in order to perform it properly. Although this is a powerful technique to perform, most medical ninjutsu does have it's obvious limits. Even Tsunade, who's one of the greatest healers in the entirety of the Shinobi World, is incapable of healing the target on a cellular level, even if she uses her Montonic Regeneration Jutsu. Multi-Healing: This is an expansion to the previous technique, which allows the practitioner to heal multiple people at the same exact time, which can include the practitioner int hat, but doesn't have to. Widespread Healing: This is an expansion to the previous technique. By utilizing gigantic amounts of their Chakra, the practitioner can summon a giant forcefield-like barrier around a huge area, which will heal everyone and everything within that said area, almost instantaneously. Object Healing: This is a unique form of Medical Ninjutsu, which allows the practitioner to heal an inanimate object. Body Part Pathway Derangement: This is one of the most advanced Medical Ninjutsu techniques. In order to use this technique, the first thing that's required is actual mental knowledge of the human body's nervous system. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming their Medical Chakra into electrical surges--the same type that surges through the human body's nervous system--the practitioner can then strike their enemy and send a large scale electrical shock to the brain and other central nervous system locations, effectively cutting off the flow of electricity to each of their body parts. Although the standard version of this technique won't prevent them from moving completely, it'll send the wrong impulses to certain body parts. For example, one case may force the right arm to move the right leg, and the left arm to move the left leg. However, this version can be overcome if the victim lives long enough, when they pay attention and learn the new patterns and grow accustomed to it, they become capable of fighting in such a state; in addition, this will eventually ware off, allowing them to fight at their full capacity once again. Masters of this technique, however, won't exchange electrical impulses being sent from the brain, but instead will cut them off completely temporarily, preventing the victim from moving at all for a limited amount of time. Body Revival Technique: This is an advanced form of Medical Ninjutsu, which heals the physical body, inner cells, and inner organs at such a rapid, light speed rate, that it actually allows them to artificially extent their life once struck with attacks and blows that would usually be fatal by any normal Shinobi. In addition to that, this technique also allows them to use highly advanced techniques that would usually cause severe damage or death on them, without feeling the full brunt of the side effects, if feeling any of them at all. They can even put themselves in a death-like state upon activation, which is real enough to completely fool even the greatest of Medical Ninja, such as Kabuto, Sakura, and Tsunade. Cell Activation Technique: Used only in the most drastic of surgical procedures to increase the patient's survival rate if even by a single percentage, this technique employs a great level of intense chakra control to simultaneously activate all the cells in a person's body. This is done in order to cause the body to be able to repair itself even while the Medical Ninja is operating, restoring damaged tissues, and bone structures while healing the target during more invasive and delicate procedures. Chakra Scalpel: *'Chakra Scalpel: Snake Crush': *'Chakra Scalpel: Cruelty': *'Chakra Scalpel: Destruction': *'Chakra Scalpel: Severe': Cold Needles: Creation Rebirth: Dark Medicine: Dead Soul Technique: Death Technique: Returning Soul Play: Flowing Blade: Death Technique: Heart Severe: Derangement Palm: Delicate Illness Extraction Technique: Forbidden Technique: Dead Soul Technique: Four Snake Stab: Great Snake Binding: Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique: Medical Mode: Medical Technique: Triple Unity of Death: Palm Wave: Mystical Palm Technique: Poison Mist Needle Shot: Remote Healing Technique: Secret Anesthesia: Snake Skin Slash: Wide Healing: Strength of a Hundred Technique: Tonton Combo: Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection: Yin Healing Wound Destruction Technique: Trivia *The Creation Rebirth technique is considered to be the absolute pinnacle of all medical ninjutsu, and the ultimate regeneration technique. *Hashirama Senju could use medical ninjutsu with such proficiency that he could heal himself without the need of forming hand seals, a feat initially believed to be impossible even for Tsunade, though she's able to replicate it through the use of her Montonic Regeneration Technique. *Medical ninjutsu has been shown to be colored blue in the manga instead of the green shown in the anime. *Despite the practitioner converting Chakra into electricity while using the Body Part Pathway Derangement Technique, it is not completely clear whether or not this technique really involves Lightning Release because of how the databook entry phrases the technique's description.